


You Belong to Me

by brebanana93



Series: My Sweet Boy [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebanana93/pseuds/brebanana93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I need to remind you that you belong to me? I do not share. With anyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a follow-up to [However You'll Have Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3174836) but if you haven't read it, you aren't missing anything important.

The only thing Will could see was the darkened pattern of Hannibal’s tie.

Satin sheets rubbed against the scruff of his beard, and there was a belt looped tightly around his wrists. He sighed, realizing that he was tied up and face down on their bed. Will couldn’t remember how or when he got here, but he was here now. And so was Hannibal. Their room was eerily silent, but Will could feel Hannibal’s presence.

Seconds quickly turned into minutes, and Will was getting impatient.

From the darkness came Hannibal’s voice. 

“I am disappointed in you, William.”

 _Disappointed_. Will opened his mouth to ask why, but he knew better. Instead, he focused on tracking the near silent footfalls across the hardwood floor. Hannibal was pacing at the foot of the bed. Will imagined he was still in his suit, immaculately dressed as always, sans tie and belt. And shoes, apparently. 

“Do you know why I am disappointed?”

Will quickly shook his head. As far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything wrong. The only time he had left the house within the previous few days was to head to the market with Hannibal this morning.

 _Oh._

“You remember now?”

“Hannibal, he barely even looked at me-“

“Enough.”

“But I didn’t-,” he started again.

“William, I said that is enough.”

He noticed too late that the pacing stopped. Will cried out when Hannibal grabbed at his hair, dragging him to his knees on the sheets. “Do I need to remind you that you belong to me?” Will tried to shake his head, but Hannibal only pulled harder. “I do not share. With anyone.”

Hannibal released his grip, shoving Will back onto the pillows. “Apparently this is still not clear to you. I warned you, and yet you still chose to disobey me.” 

Will felt Hannibal’s weight instantly, knees hitting the sides of Will’s thighs as Hannibal straddled him. 

“You will keep your hands here, and you will not touch me or yourself.” 

When he let go, Will didn’t dare move.

Hannibal leaned forward, keeping one hand against the mattress to hold himself up while the other hand once again found its way to Will’s curls. “You need to be taught a lesson,” he whispered, nipping at the shell of Will’s ear. “If you behave, you will be rewarded.” 

Hannibal shifted again, and Will felt cold metal being held underneath his jaw. He swallowed hard, the sharpness of the blade grazing his skin. Something inside Will snapped, and his mouth was moving before he could stop himself.

“Pl-please. I’ll be a good boy. Anything for you, _Daddy_ ,” Will moaned, back arching off the bed involuntarily. Hannibal’s steady hand wavered at Will’s words, the knife digging further into his skin. Hannibal felt himself harden further at the sight of the fresh wound on his lover’s neck, red liquid pooling around the cut. It wasn’t very deep, but it was enough. Hannibal lapped at the wound, drinking down as much as his lips could draw out.

Will cried out again, thrusting into Hannibal’s hips. “Please. I need you.”

“My dear, sweet Will,” he murmured, teeth grazing Will’s neck. “Do you trust me?” 

He whimpered a soft “yes,” and Hannibal slid the knife over his jaw and up Will’s cheek. “Be a good boy and stay still.” He slipped the blade underneath the tie covering Will’s eyes, turned it towards him, and pulled hard. The fabric ripped clean away from Will’s face and fell to the pillow.

“Look at me,” Hannibal commanded. Will hesitated briefly before slowly tilting to look at Hannibal. His eyes were wild, pupils dark and blown wide. 

Hannibal smiled at the look of lust on Will’s face. “Remember, William. No touching.” He raised himself to his knees, adjusted his grip on the knife, and held it to the hem of Will’s shirt. “Do not move unless I tell you to. No unnecessary injuries, please.”

The spine of the knife ran up Will’s chest as Hannibal worked on cutting away his shirt. Will kept his eyes on Hannibal, whining when the cheek of the knife grazed over his nipples. 

“Raise your hips.” 

Will couldn’t keep himself from shivering every time he felt the spine drag across his legs as Hannibal ripped his pants to shreds. One wrong move and the point could lodge itself into his skin. The thought should have terrified him, but it didn’t.

With most of Will’s clothing now scattered in pieces, Hannibal set the knife down. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Will’s underwear and yanked. The harsh movement, along with the feeling of his cock finally being freed, had Will rolling his hips. 

“If I release the belt from your wrists, will you try and touch yourself?”

Will quickly shook his head no, and Hannibal reached up to undo the belt.

Hannibal immediately re-pinned him to the bed, placing a firm hand over Will’s scar to hold him in place. He lightly dragged his teeth over the soft skin of Will’s inner thigh before giving a quick nip. Will yelped, fingers clenching in the sheets in attempt to stop his movements.

After each pinch of Will’s skin, Hannibal ran his tongue over the lingering mark, soothing it. “My sweet boy,” he whispered, mouth inching dangerously closer to Will’s erection. “How I wish I could truly savor how you taste.”

The sting from Hannibal’s nails against his chest made Will gasp. By the time Hannibal finally took Will into his mouth, Will was trembling. It took every ounce of his strength to not thrust upwards into the warmth surrounding his cock. He knew Hannibal would be displeased if he moved without permission. But that didn’t stop him from letting Hannibal know just how much he enjoyed this.

“Fuck, please don’t stop,” he cried out. Hannibal didn’t particularly like it when he was vulgar in the bedroom, but punishment be damned. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.

All he got was a quick graze of teeth – a warning – but it just made Will curse again.

“It would be in your best interest to watch your language, William. This will be over if you do not learn control your tongue.”

He bit his lip, realizing that Hannibal would be just fine if this stopped. He would be perfectly content leaving Will gasping and whimpering on the bed. Even though Hannibal was enjoying this, this wasn’t for him. This was for Will.

Hannibal slackened his jaw before fully releasing Will’s erection. He nuzzled against the warm skin right above his cock, breathing in the familiar scent of his lover. “Tell Daddy what you want him to do.”

Will shook his head. “I don’t want to say.”

“Will, I am not going to ask you again,” Hannibal said sternly. He looked up at Will, who was clearly contemplating the best way to respond. Damp, dark curls draped over his forehead. He look absolutely wrecked. He was beautiful, and Hannibal was finished waiting. He lightly circled the pad of his thumb over Will’s hole. The motion caught Will off guard, hips snapping roughly at the touch.

“P-please, fuck me,” he whimpered. Hannibal’s nostrils flared at his language, but when he made no move to punish him, Will continued. “I want you to spread me open and fuck me until I come.”

Hannibal growled as he gripped Will’s thighs and shoved them apart. “Then spread.”

Will shifted slightly, raising his hips just enough for Hannibal to slide one of the bed pillows underneath them. Will tried to concentrate on something – anything – besides the sound of Hannibal slicking up his fingers. He had to try and ground himself. He was already so close, and Will knew Hannibal would be upset with him if he came too soon. He wanted to be a good boy.

“Just breathe, my darling,” was his only warning before he felt the stretch of Hannibal’s fingers. Two to begin this time, rather than one. 

Will tried to relax, but Hannibal was rough. Careful enough not to hurt him, but Hannibal took what he pleased. He scissored his fingers, pressing deeply until he found what he was looking for. The first rub against Will’s prostate had him soaring, familiar heat already building.

“Hannibal, I-“

By the time Hannibal added a third finger, Will could barely form a sentence. 

“Oh god.” He needed more. Just one touch and he’d be seeing stars. “Please, just, fuck-” Will couldn’t take it anymore. Before he even got the chance to reach for his cock, Hannibal let out a low growl. A warning, and probably his final warning. Will whined in protest, averting his eyes from the man fucking him open. If he looked at Hannibal right now, he would come.

“You have done so well, William.” He glanced up at Will. _His_ Will, who was beautiful every day but absolutely divine in this state of desire. _His_ Will, who had finally embraced his primal instinct to kill. _His_ Will, who looked exquisite bathed in the blood of another. Never a day goes by where Hannibal is not thankful for Will. The universe presented him with a gift, one who captured his heart from the beginning. His equal. Never would Hannibal let him go.

“Remarkable boy,” he sighed, lust finally consuming him. He took Will into his mouth again and with a final flex of his fingers, Will was coming down his throat. Only when Hannibal felt Will finally start to pull away from being over-sensitized did he release him.

“What a wild fucking ride that was,” Will laughed, peering lazily at his husband through one eye. “C’mere you.” He grabbed Hannibal by his shirt collar and dragged him to eye level. Their lips met, and Will could taste himself on Hannibal’s tongue. With their bodies pressed together once again, Will could feel that Hannibal was still very much aroused. 

He ran his fingers smoothly through Hannibal’s hair before tugging it sharply, drawing an almost inaudible noise from Hannibal. Will smirked, knowing Hannibal was no longer in control.

“Thank you, daddy, but I think it’s time that you let your boy take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was all over the place but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://heartandseoulx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
